


Unfold All The Precious Things

by KuriKoer



Category: Mob City
Genre: Canon Death mentioned, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Orientation, canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kiss + friends to lovers, for theicescholar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfold All The Precious Things

"You don't need to be jealous, you know."

Sid huffed. "Don't be absurd, Benny. I just don't like people getting in my business."

"Now, now," Ben laughed, "it's *my* business."

Sid gave him the old glare, exasperated and familiar. "Yeah, it was. And if you'da stayed in the car like I said..."

Ben shrugged, still smiling. "Yeah, well. You love me anyway."

Did Sid skip a beat there? Nah. He just geared up for more ranting. "I don't like the lawyer's methods. Too unpredictable. Getting unknown people involved."

"The cop?" Ben waved his hand. "Forget the cop. He's not our problem. It's in his best interest to cover it."

Sid was still grumbling. Ben got closer, put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just give Stax a chance, okay? He's doing good," he said softly. Then he smirked again. "Don't worry 'bout it, you're still my number one gal."

Again, that brief stutter in the smooth turn of Sid's back, but by the time he was facing Ben there was only a flinty glint and a crooked smile. "You know, Ben, I bet I can still beat you down like I used to."

Ben guffawed, but he didn't doubt it. Sid was a tough motherfucker, and stronger than he looked. One story he didn't tell everyone; when he first saw Sid, he spilled something on the scrawny little runt's shiny shoes. It hadn't been on purpose, but Ben wasn't one to apologize, even then. He'd stood his ground. And that runt tore him a new one. After that first round Ben had blood all down his shirt and he called it even. They'd been friends ever since.

He calmed down, still chuckling. "I mean it though," he said.

Sid eyed him, and Ben couldn't read his old friend.

He added, winking, "You can hit me if you want to. I'll even let you throw the first one. Go on, plant one on me." He closed his eyes, spread his arms. "I'm waiting."

He was pretty sure Sid wouldn't punch him in the mouth, but he figured Sid would do something, if only so he doesn't have the last word, and so he didn't flinch when he felt Sid move swiftly towards him - 

He did flinch when he realized the quick soft touch against his mouth was Sid's lips.

He opened his eyes. Sid was already heading across the room, collecting papers into a bag, his back to Ben. "Go on," he said. His voice was rough. "We need to get you packed up."

"Sid," Ben said hesitantly.

"Come on, Ben, we don't have time. Plane's waiting." Sid still didn't turn to him. Ben crossed the room after his friend and stood too close to him, crowding against his tense back.

"Sid," he said again, and this time Sid did turn, glaring up at him like he did a long time ago, before they knew each other, and Ben thought he might actually throw that punch this time, and so he said, "Try anything once, right?" and leaned forward to bridge the gap between them and planted one on Sid's mouth, a rich kiss, one that coaxed open the narrow lips pressing together, one that gave Ben a first taste of Sid's mouth and his tongue and the flavor of tea and whiskey combined.

Sid's whole body gave a stutter under his. Ben hadn't realized he had his arms around the other man, was holding him close, pressing their chests together, and their hips, rubbing himself against Sid through their suits, bracketing Sid's legs with his own.

He pulled back, panting, and examined Sid's face. Red and heated, it was, and his hair was a mess. Ben had the memory of soft strands under his palm, between his fingers. He'd messed Sid's hair.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sid sounded breathless too.

Ben shrugged, smiled, exhilarated. "I don't know. You tell me."

"Benny," Sid started, and Ben had enough listening. He dove in again and this time Sid kissed him back, Sid grabbed the back of his head and pulled down, Sid had his hand underneath Ben's jacket, bypassing his pistol to caress his broad back and glide lower.

Ben gasped into Sid's mouth when he felt a strong hand squeezing his butt, and his hips thrust forward. Sid's encouraging murmur, hummed directly into Ben's mouth, felt familiar and new all at once. Ben grabbed Sid and could feel his bony hips under his pants, curled his hands around them. Kissed the top of one pointy ear and down to a long, arched neck.

"Ben," Sid whispered. "Ben. You gotta be at the airport in half an hour."

Ben reluctantly let go. He stepped back. Sid looked shaken.

"When I come back, we pick it up," Ben said easily.

Sid offered him a half smile that was more tolerant than excited, more indulgent than expectant. "Sure, Benny," he said.

Ben growled and moved swiftly, pushing Sid's back against the desk. "We pick it up, I said," and they were kissing again, long moments of Ben thinking, how could I have missed this for so long, this sweetness, this heat.

This crazy thing. He'd done so many crazy things with Sid for so long, why not this?

When Sid gently pushed him away again, he said, "I can't believe we didn't do this before."

It was Sid's turn to chuckle. "Yeah, well." He looked away, and Ben couldn't resist the urge to caress his face again, gently trace the sharp line of his jaw.

"You shoulda said something," he softly admonished. He never noticed how the light caught in Sid's eyes, making the deep brown of it spark golden.

"Wasn't the right time," Sid muttered, and their eyes met. A second later Sid shook off Ben's hand. "Better hope there's no traffic," he said gruffly, pushing Ben away and out the door.

Ben let himself be led. "We're gonna make time," he said over his shoulder. "Now that I know. We're gonna make time, you and me."

 

\- - -

 

Sid burns the pictures. The flame doesn't burn the memories, it hardens them, forges them into a weapon Sid will carry with him for the rest of his life.

 

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> *Title is a line from We Have All The Time In The World  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=copzj_wnZPY


End file.
